


Seeing God

by annabeth



Series: Under the Golden Sea [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Gift Fic, Blasphemy, Clergy kink, Father Altin, Father Leroy, Jjbek, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "This is a terrible idea," Father Altin—Otabek—says. "Behind the rectory? Seriously, Jean?"





	Seeing God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> For Phayte on the occasion of her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I know you already read this, but I hope you enjoy it again anyway ♥
> 
> I was feeling particularly pervy when I wrote this.

"This is a terrible idea," Father Altin—Otabek—says. "Behind the rectory? Seriously, Jean?"

"That's the whole point!" Father Leroy grabs his hand and pulls him in close, and Otabek is opening his mouth—and then they're kissing. Jean-Jacques's hand find its way over Otabek's growing bulge, and he has to break away.

"Jean, I—"

"It's okay." Jean-Jacques pulls him down till they're both kneeling. Otabek can feel the sudden jolt of his knees on the ground all the way through to his feet, and it jostles his bladder, which spasms in protest.

He has never wet himself by accident, and he won't now—but only because it's almost time. The back of the rectory, in the garden, is dark, lit only by a porch light. But it's enough light to see Jean-Jacques's beautiful face, to read the arousal in those dark blue eyes.

"Are you ready, then, Jean?" Otabek asks. They're pressed together from sternum to thigh, and it's going to be so satisfying when—

"Go, Beks. Let go." Jean-Jacques closes those blue eyes and a moan escapes his mouth. Even though Jean-Jacques just gave him permission, Otabek hangs on, wanting it— to feel it, every last drop, from his lover. He knows how deviant they are for wanting each other. He knows no one would understand this, either.

Jean-Jacques didn't wait for him. Wet, warm spurts of liquid seep into his robes, just a little at first, until Jean-Jacques gets his body to obey him, stop locking up from the taboo, then it's a river, its scent acrid in the air and the heat of it making his clothes steam in the slightly cool spring air.

"Beks, please," Jean-Jacques says, almost a whimper. "Don't make me go it alone." He opens one eye, turning his expression into a wink. Figures he can't resist a bad joke while he's doing this.

Otabek shrugs and relaxes his muscles. Unlike Jean-Jacques, Otabek has never had a problem getting his body to obey him. Pissing is easy like breathing, and he can feel his bladder begin to empty. It's so hot, and soaking into them both in the near-darkness.

Otabek sticks his hand between their bodies, finding Jean-Jacques stiff cock, just little trickles left that dampen his hand when he works it into Jean-Jacques's robes. Oh, he's close; his balls are tight and heavy and Otabek cups them for a moment. Then he shifts so he's pissing directly onto Jean-Jacques's hard-on and whispers into his ear,

"Come now, Jean." The fluid that spatters his robes this time is white, and sticky. It smells slightly different, too. Otabek finishes pissing, then sits back on his haunches, freeing his cock, saturated with piss, out into the air. "Jean."

Jean-Jacques doesn't need to be told twice; his hand circles Otabek's shaft and jerks him, using the piss to slick his way as he jerks and jerks, and oh, _fuck_.

"I swear," Otabek mumbles as he comes, pleasure sparking along the nerves of his cock, "I see God every time we do this."

"I do too," Jean-Jacques says. "I do, too."

"You wanna clean up?"

"I get first shower."

"Damn you, Jean. You _always_ take the first shower."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
